culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Man Who Sold the World (song)
"The Man Who Sold the World" is a song written and performed by David Bowie. It is the title track of his third album, which was released in the US in November 1970 and in the UK in April 1971. The song has been covered by a number of other artists, notably by Lulu, who had a UK No. 3 hit with her version in 1974, and Nirvana, whose 1993 performance of the song for the television program MTV Unplugged introduced it to a new audience. The song was reworked by Bowie, featuring a heavy bassline, güiro as percussion and a notably darker mood, for performances in concerts from 1995 to 1997, including the 1995 MTV Europe Music Awards. Bowie later returned to playing the original version in the 2000s. Inspiration and explanation The persona in the song has an encounter with a kind of doppelgänger, as suggested in the second chorus where "I never lost control" is replaced with "We never lost control".King, Maureen, "Future Legends: David Bowie and Science Fiction", in Beyond this, the episode is unexplained: as James E. Perone wrote, }} In common with a number of tracks on the album, the song's themes have been compared to the horror-fantasy works of H. P. Lovecraft.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Bowie: An Illustrated Record: p. 38. The lyrics are also cited as reflecting Bowie's concerns with splintered or multiple personalities, and are believed to have been partially inspired by the poem "Antigonish" by William Hughes Mearns:David Buckley (1999). Strange Fascination - David Bowie: The Definitive Story: p.100; class=song|id=t3557514|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review. allmusic.com. Retrieved 24 July 2010. In the BBC Radio 1 special programme "ChangesNowBowie", broadcast on 8 January 1997, Bowie was interviewed by Mary Anne Hobbs and was asked about the song. He commented: "I guess I wrote it because there was a part of myself that I was looking for. Maybe now that I feel more comfortable with the way that I live my life and my mental state (laughs) and my spiritual state whatever, maybe I feel there's some kind of unity now. That song for me always exemplified kind of how you feel when you're young, when you know that there's a piece of yourself that you haven't really put together yet. You have this great searching, this great need to find out who you really are." Other releases by Bowie *"The Man Who Sold the World" appeared as the B-side on the American single release of the song "Space Oddity" (1973 rerelease) and british single "Life on Mars?" (1973). It also appears on various Bowie compilations such as Sound + Vision (1989), The Best of David Bowie 1969/1974 (1997), Best of Bowie (2002), The Platinum Collection (2006), Nothing Has Changed (2014), and Bowie Legacy (2016). *Bowie performed the song on Saturday Night Live in December 1979, with Klaus Nomi and Joey Arias. A portion of this show is included in the film The Nomi Song. *A new studio version of the song, recorded by Bowie in 1995 and mixed by Brian Eno, appears as a B-side on the CD single "Strangers When We Meet". This version also appears on the bonus disc that followed some versions of Outside - Version 3. It was this arrangement that appeared in Bowie's 2016 stage musical, Lazarus. *A live version recorded at BBC Radio Theatre, London, on 27 June 2000 was released on the bonus disc accompanying the first releases of Bowie at the Beeb in 2000. * A November 2003 live performance from the Reality Tour is featured on the A Reality Tour DVD, released in 2004, as well as the A Reality Tour album, released in 2010. Bowie personnel *David Bowie: vocals, acoustic guitar, organ *Mick Ronson: electric guitar *Tony Visconti: bass guitar, backing vocals *Woody Woodmansey: drums, percussion Cover versions Lulu | Format =7" single | Recorded =July 1973 | Genre = | Length = | Label =Polydor | Writer =David Bowie | Producer =David Bowie, Mick Ronson | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single ="Make Believe World" (1972) | This single ="The Man Who Sold the World" (1974) | Next single ="The Man with the Golden Gun" (1974) | Misc = }} The song was covered by the Scottish singer Lulu in 1974, who, according to biographer David Buckley, performed it in "a sleazy, almost Berlin cabaret style".David Buckley (1999). Op. cit: p. 196. Lulu would recall Bowie inviting her to a concert he gave after which he met her in his hotel room saying: "I want to make an MF of a record with you because you're a great singer." Lulu - "I didn't think it would happen but Bowie followed up two days later. He was übercool at the time and I just wanted to be led by him. I loved everything he did. I didn't think 'The Man Who Sold the World' was the greatest song for my voice, but it was such a strong song in itself. I had no idea what it was about. In the studio Bowie kept telling me to smoke more cigarettes, to give my voice a certain quality." Bowie produced the Lulu recording of "The Man Who Sold the World" with Mick Ronson during the July 1973 Pin Ups sessions and also contributed guitar, saxophone and backing vocals. The remainder of the band included Ronson on guitar, Trevor Bolder on bass, Mike Garson on piano, and Aynsley Dunbar on drums.Roy Carr & Charles Shaar Murray (1981). Op. cit.: p. 118. Lulu's "The Man Who Sold the World" was released as a single on 11 January 1974 having been introduced by Lulu on the TOTP broadcast of 10 January 1974: the track only made its Top 50 debut (at #27) on the chart dated 26 January 1974 following a reprise performance by Lulu on 24 January 1974 TOTP broadcast with a third TOTP performance by Lulu on 7 February 1974 broadcast facilitating a boost from No. 13 to No. 5 on the chart dated 9 February 1974. In her TOTP performances in support of "The Man Who Sold the World" Lulu has been characterized as "dressed and sounding exactly like a diminutive Bowie". Lulu performed the song in the second season finale of French and Saunders. ;Lulu's chart positions Lulu Personnel *Lulu: lead vocals *David Bowie: sax, backing vocals *Mick Ronson: guitars *Trevor Bolder: bass guitar *Mike Garson: piano *Aynsley Dunbar: drums Midge Ure Midge Ure covered this song in a 1982 studio release. This version is featured as the title song of the 2015 video game Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Richard Barone The song was covered by American singer Richard Barone in 1987 on his proto-chamber pop album, Cool Blue Halo. Using cello, acoustic guitar and symphonic percussion in a live setting. Nirvana }} In his journals, Kurt Cobain of the American grunge band Nirvana ranked the album The Man Who Sold the World at number 45 in his top 50 favourite albums.Kurt's Journals - His Top 50 Albums. www.nirvanaclub.com. Retrieved 24 July 2010. A live rendition of the song was recorded by the band in 1993 during their MTV Unplugged appearance, and it was released on their MTV Unplugged in New York album the following year. The song was also released as a promotional single for the album,Nirvana - The Man Who Sold the World discogs.com. Retrieved 5 May 2014. and received considerable airplay on alternative rock radio stations. It was also thrown into heavy rotation on music video stations such as MTV. Nirvana regularly covered the song during live sets after their memorable acoustic performance up until lead singer Cobain's death in 1994. In 2002 the song was re-released on Nirvana's "best of" compilation album Nirvana. Bowie said of Nirvana's cover: "I was simply blown away when I found that Kurt Cobain liked my work, and have always wanted to talk to him about his reasons for covering 'The Man Who Sold the World' and that "it was a good straight forward rendition and sounded somehow very honest. It would have been nice to have worked with him, but just talking with him would have been real cool".St Thomas, Kurt and Smith, Troy. Nirvana: The Chosen Rejects. St Martin's Griffin (2004). pp. 191. ISBN 0-312-20663-1. Bowie called Nirvana's cover "heartfelt," noting that "until this cover, it hadn't occurred to me that I was part of America's musical landscape. I always felt my weight in Europe, but not the US." In the wake of its release, Bowie bemoaned the fact that when he performed the number himself he would encounter "kids that come up afterwards and say, 'It's cool you're doing a Nirvana song.' And I think, 'Fuck you, you little tosser!'"Nicholas Pegg (2000). The Complete David Bowie: pp. 138-139. On 14 February 2016, surviving Nirvana band members Krist Novoselic, Dave Grohl and Pat Smear teamed up with Beck to perform "The Man Who Sold the World" at a pre-Grammy Awards party, in tribute to Bowie, with Beck performing the vocals.Beck and living Nirvana members honour David Bowie at pre-Grammy party nme.com. Retrieved 15 February 2016. In 2017, to mark what would have been Kurt Cobain's 50th birthday, the Phonographic Performance Limited released a list of the top twenty most played Nirvana songs on the TV and radio in the UK in which "The Man Who Sold the World" was ranked at number six.20 most-played Nirvana songs revealed to mark Kurt Cobain’s 50th birthday planetrock.com. Retrieved March 3, 2017. ;Nirvana's chart positions Nirvana personnel *Kurt Cobain: Vocals, Lead Guitar *Pat Smear: Rhythm Guitar *Krist Novoselic: Bass Guitar *Dave Grohl: Drums *Lori Goldston: Cello Metrobolist "Metrobolist" was the album's original title, planned for release by Bowie as a gatefold presentation, with hand drawn title accompanying cartoon-style drawings front and back, opening up to display a double sleeve photo-spread inside. But the only substantial evidence "Metrobolist" was ever proposed as a Mercury record company product are labels with the title “Metrobolist” printed on surviving tape boxes.Five Years (1969–1973) companion book (2015) p. 8. Other covers *Lea Laven as "Mies Joka Myi Maailman" on her album Niin (1974). *Midge Ure on the film soundtrack Party Party (1982). This version is also included on No Regrets: The Very Best of Midge Ure, and the compilations The David Bowie Songbook and Starman: Rare and Exclusive Versions of 18 Classic David Bowie Songs, CD premium from the March 2003 issue of Uncut magazine. This version is also played during the opening scene and end credits of the video game Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. *Here & Now on the album Fantasy Shift (1983). *Električni Orgazam on the album Les Chansones Populaires (1983). *Ed Kuepper on the album The Exotic Mail Order Moods of Ed Kuepper (1995). *Simple Minds on the covers album Neon Lights (2001). *3 Melancholy Gypsys sampled the Nirvana version in their song "2010". which appears on the Living Legends album Legendary Music, Vol. 1. *Jordis Unga on Rock Star INXS, also released as a digital single. *Cocosuma on BowieMania: Mania, une collection obsessionelle de Beatrice Ardisson (2007). *Apoptygma Berzerk uses the guitar melody for a live rendition of the song Mourn, which can be heard on the album APBL2000 (2001). *Cross Canadian Ragweed have also covered the song on various occasions. *Meat Puppets have also covered this song. *John Cougar Mellencamp performed it as a bonus track on his album The Kid Inside (1983). *Mohsen Namjoo used the main riff on the song Morq-e Sheidâ. *Artist Jeremy Deller uses the song, as performed by the Melodians Steel Orchestra (a steel band from South London), as part of the soundtrack for his 2013 short film English Magic.Louisa Buck, "Jeremy Deller's English Magic", The Daily Telegraph, 10 January 2014. *Kamyaniy Gist covered this song in Ukrainian (album «70/80», 2015). Source. * March 29, 2016 Michael Stipe of R.E.M. performs the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon accompanied by only a piano in tribute to David Bowie. * October 31, 2016 Bubbles from Trailer Park Boys releases a cover. Source References External links * * Category:1970 songs Category:1974 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Lulu (singer) songs Category:Nirvana (band) songs Category:Songs written by David Bowie Category:Song recordings produced by Tony Visconti